


The Vacation from Hell

by Staal_22 (stahl_021801), stahl_021801



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Military Friends, Multi, kono and chin stayed, linda reagan is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahl_021801/pseuds/Staal_22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stahl_021801/pseuds/stahl_021801
Summary: Linda and Danny Regan travel to Hawaii for a vacation when they get a scare of a lifetime. They find two beaten task force members. Steve and Danny are taken from McGarrett's house by the Cartel out of Costa Rica. They were held for two weeks before they had a chance to break free. Steve knew the area that they had been taken to. He knew that the bed and breakfast estate was nearby but never expected to find a nurse and an nypd detective staying there.





	The Vacation from Hell

**Author's Note:**

> CGIS is Coast Guard Investigative Services. It's like NCIS but for the Coasties.

::FLASHBACK::

 

Danny hears the call over the radio for an 11-99. Danny and Jamie both respond and never realized the address that they were going to was the Reagan family home. Baez and Janko noticed as they pulled up that the detail was died expect for Baker. "Baker?!?!?!" yells Danny. as he runs up to her.

 

"They are still inside. It was an ambush Danny," says Baker. Baez heard what Baker had said and knew that this was bad as they got closer to the house by how much blood they started to see.

 

"Danny, Jamie, wait outside!" yells Janko and Baez. The two Reagan men listen but barely. 

 

 

 

Baez and Janko do standard sweep of the house on the upper two floors. They went for the basement and saw the worst shock of their lives. Frank and Henry Reagan dead. Shot in the back of the head. Baez and Janko hug as they cry. The Reagan boys were wondering what was taking so long. They were about to start looking for their partners until they see Eddie and Baez coming back up to the main floor of the house. The men could tell that something was really wrong.

 

"What? Tell ME, BAEZ!! HOW BAD?" asked Danny.

 

"Eddie? Come on. You need to tell us so we can tell the rest of Reagan Family," says Danny. Baez grabbed Danny's hand and lead him over to the front stepp of the house. Janko followed suit to tell their partners of what had happened. 

 

"Okay....i know that....this is hard....to here.....Jamie, Danny...." says Baez.

 

"What Baez....is saying.....is that your.....grandfather and father.....have both been killed....." says Janko.

 

"From how it happened.....it looked like......they were executed......" says Baez.

 

"Danny......Jamie.....I am sorry to tell you that....they are gone," says Janko. Danny and Jamie stare at each other and back at their partners like they were speaking Klingon to them. 'They are gone' is all that Danny and Jamie were thinking.

 

"Thank you for being here with us," says Jamie.

 

"I agree with the kid here, Thank you for being the ones to tell us," says Danny as they all hug.

 

"I need to call Erin," says Danny with tears streaming down his face.

 

_"Erin?" asked Danny._

_"Hey there Danny. What can I do for you?" asked Erin. She knows that something is wrong, he's crying and he never cries._

_"I hope to god you are sitting down, sis. It's about the PCs'," says Danny._

_"What happened to Dad and Pops?" asked Erin._

_"I am at an 11-99 call at Dad's. From what Baez and Janko said, it's bad. they are both gone Erin," says Danny._

_“Where do you want me to meet you?” asked Erin._

_"1 police plaza. Have to get his stuff out of the office,” says Danny._

_“Okay, I will meet you there,” says Erin as they hang up._

 

 

Tony could see that Erin was crying as he walked into her office. “Hey boss,” says Tony.

 

“Hey Anthony,” says Erin as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

 

“Which one and how bad?” asked Tony. “Pops and the Pc were killed at there house. It was a targeted attack,” says Erin.

 

“I will let the team know that you are out of the office due too a family emergency,” says Tony.

 

“Thanks Anthony,” says Erin as he gives her a hug. She grabs her purse, jacket and briefcase as she leaves to meet up with rest of the family at Danny's.

 

 

"Mom!" yells Nicki.

 

"Hey sweetheart. I take it that Jamie got you from school," says Erin.

 

"Yes he did. What happened to grandpa and pops?" asked Nicki as they started to walk into the house.

 

"Danny and Jamie responded to an 11-99. Baker made the call. She and the rest of the detail tried to help dad and pops. They were......shot and....killed," says Erin as the tears start rolling down her face again. Linda overheard the conversation that Erin and Nicki finished. It made sense on why Danny was in such a bad mood.

 

"Why didn't you tell me about your dad and pops. I heard Erin talking to Nicki about it?" asked Linda.

 

"I am sorry babe. I have been busy trying not to get fired by taking over the investigation. I know that this is hard, it is for all of the family. We have each other," says Danny.

 

Linda gives Danny a kiss on his check and a hug. "Thanks babe. I needed that," says Danny. Janko walked in with her fiance, Jamie Reagan.

 

"Hey everyone," says Jamie and Eddie.

 

"Hey," says Danny as they hug.

 

"Linda, is there anything that you need help with right now?" asked Eddie.

 

"The salad and the dressing, Eddie," says Linda.

 

"Sure thing Linda," says Eddie. Danny looks at his phone and noticed that it was the Mayor calling Danny.

 

"I need to take this you guys," says Danny as he nods to the family and steps outside.

 

"Mayor, what can I do for you?" asked Danny.

 

"I just wanted to say that I am sorry about what has happened to you and your family, Danny. Frank was a great man. A man that ran a tight ship and a tight family. I am sorry for your loss," says the Mayor.

 

"Thank you, Mayor. What else can I do for you?" asked Danny. "I have been put into a bind with what has happened with you grandfather and father. I am in need of a temporary PC until I have decided on who is going to be filling in this role as a permanent replacement of your father," says the Mayor.

 

"Say What?!?! You want me to run the busiest PD in the world with no real way of knowing how to do the job," says Danny.

 

"I want you to try this position before I offer it to an outsider. I want the third generation of Reagan to run the department. Think about it and let me know at the end of the month. I have allotted money for you as a gift to help with the funeral expenses and for a trip for you and your wife," says the mayor.

 

"Thank you sir, but it is not necessary," says Danny.

 

"I know but you need time away from the job for a while to regain your perspective," says the Mayor.

 

"Understood sir," says Danny as he hangs up.

 

"What's going on babe?" asked Linda.

 

"They want me to run the department a until the find a replacement for dad," says Danny.

 

"Really Danny?" asked Linda as Erin and Jamie walked into the room.

 

"The new PC?" asked Jamie. "That would be a great responsibility Danny," says Erin.

 

"I know you guys. I think i might do that trip that the Mayor was talking about," says Danny.

 

"Think about it Danny. We have a lot of things that we need to do before you leave for your trip," says Erin.

 

"Any word on Baker?" asked Jamie. That is when they see Garrett walking up to them.

 

"I just got word about what had happened. I am so very sorry. I just got an updated from the hospital on Baker. She is going to be okay. She made it out of surgery and should be be back to work by the end of next month. Anything you need let me know," says Garrett. 

 

"I will Garrett," says Danny.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Linda was stressed as she started to pack. "Danny?" asked Linda.

 

"It's okay babe. I know that we need this. I would have been happy to have gone anywhere," says Danny as he kisses his wife.

 

"I know. It is a big change. I wish that we could have had the entire family going," says Linda.

 

"I know babe. I miss dad and pops. I wish that the attack hadn't happened but they saved so many people by losing their lives. It was hard on everyone. It will be okay. We just need time away before I take over the role of Commissioner," says Danny.

 

"I am happy that you will be the one helping run the department. I know that your dad and grandfather would be proud of you," says Linda.

 

"Thanks Babe. I love you," says Danny as they finish packing. They had 6 hours before there flight left for Hawaii. Linda grabbed Danny's hand puts it onto her hip. Danny got the idea and they made their way back to the bedroom you have some fun before the flight.

 

* * *

 

Steve could feel the blood building up in his lungs. They are both punctured. Danny was in almost as bad of shape as he was. Danny felt 8 ribs break with a single hit of a baseball bat. "TELL ME WHERE THE HELL HE IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yells the cartel leader.

 

"Never," says Steve and Danny. Each time they both said no, the beatings got worse. There was one moment that Steve will never forget, they moment that they raped Danny Williams, but not just once, four times. Steve tried to protect Danny each time they grabbed Danny. Each time that they took Danny, they would make Steve watch.

 

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yells Danny. Danny yelled each time they would enter him with no lube or condom. Steve could see all the blood that was coming out of Danny each time he was forced to have sex.

 

"Stay still!!!!!!" yells the cartel leader.

 

"STEVE!!!!" yells Danny. Steve is being forced to watch as he is forced to give a blow job to three of the cartel leader's men. Danny could feel that he was getting light headed as the cartel leader fucked him even harder.

 

 

Steve was thinking on how the hell they were going to get out of here. Danny could feel the bile fill up his mouth when the Cartel leader came around to the front of him and forced him to take his cock. Another one of the Cartel leader's men came up behind Danny and was larger in the width of his cock. Danny screamed as the man entered into Danny. Steve could feel his ass was being played with while he was still forced to take the cock of a criminal. Steve let out a yelp when he felt the breach happen with the other cock. Steve could see the pain in Danny's eyes. "STAY STILL YOU BASTARDS!!!"  yells the Cartel leader. 

 

 

Steve looked around and saw that the cartel leader's men were nowhere to be found. "Danny?" asked Steve.

 

"I'm doing okay. you on the other hand babe, look like shit," says Danny as he coughs up some blood. They knew that they need to get out and get to the hospital right away. They knew that it was going to be about 24 hours before they could get to a decent location to get help. Danny lifted up Steve up to let him breathe better. Danny noticed that the men were no longer around the compound that they were taken too.

 

"We need to go Steve. I know that you are not feeling good, but we have to go if we want to live," says Danny.

 

"Okay," says Steve as he coughs up blood.

 

* * *

 

 

Kono was worried when she hadn't heard from Danny and Steve since last Monday. "Chin, anything new?" asked Kono as she places a hand on her ever growing baby bump.

 

"No. I have Duke and Sid looking into anything that is out of the ordinary. I will keep you updated when I know something, Cuz," says Chin as he gives Kono a hug and a rub on the belly.

 

"Thanks," says Kono.

 

"Chin," says Lou.

 

"Hey Lou. Anything knew?" asked Chin.

 

"I did get a hit on the vehicle that was in the area when Steve and Danny where taken last week,": says Lou as he brings up the feed on the big screen.

 

"It's registered to a front company based out of Costa Rica," says Lou.

 

"The Cartel," says Chin.

 

"I have contacted the State Department and the DOJ to inform them on the lead that we have. I was told that we are going to have the CGIS helping out with this case. I also have Sam Hannah on the line for you Chin," says Lou.

 

"Put it to Steve's office," says Chin.

 

"I miss them Lou," says Kono as she starts to cry.

 

"I know Kono. We all do. You know what, go home to Adam and not worry about the case for a few days," says Lou.

 

"I can't do that Lou," says Kono.

 

"I love them like family too. But it won't help them if we are not taking care of ourselves. You especially with that bun in the oven," says Lou as they hug. Kono grabs her gear and leaves for the night.

 

 

"Adam?" asked Kono.

 

"How are you doing today?" asked Adam.

 

"I am okay. I am worried about Danny and Steve. We still haven't found anything yet. Lou sent me home early. He was worried about me and the baby," says Kono.

 

"you have been working too hard being this close to your due date. I want you to stay home and rest now. They will be okay. I have faith in that Kono. Let's get some dinner," says Adam. Kono gives her husband a kiss and heads to the bedroom to change. As she was walking to the bedroom, she could feel something warm running down her leg.

 

"ADAM!!!" yells Kono. Adam hears Kono yelling for him and runs towards the bedroom to see Kono grabbing at her side as she is screaming in pain.

 

"I got you Kono. Give me your arm," says Adam as he helps his wife over to the bed.

 

"It's okay, Kono. I got you babe," says Adam as he lifts her into bed and helps here with her pants.

 

"I need to push," says Kono with tears running down her face. Adam checks Kono to see that she was crowning.

 

"I got you both Kono," says Adam as he grabs two towels, shoelaces, and a knife. "Push Kono, Push!" yells Adam.

 

"AHAHAH!!!!" screams Kono.

 

"Lou!" yells Adam.

 

"Hey Adam. Is everything okay? how's Kono and the baby?" asked Lou.

 

"That's why I am calling. I need an ambulance to our house. She is in the process of delivering  our baby right now," says Adam.

 

"I got an ambulance on the way. They are 10 minutes out. Congratulations Kono, Adam. I know you will do right be this kid," says Lou.

 

"I gotta run," says Adam.

 

"It hurts!!" yells Kono.

 

"One more and I will have our daughter in my hands," says Adam.

 

"Thank you Adam," says Kono as she gives one last final push.

 

"I got her Kono. Let me clean her up and then you can have her," says Adam.

 

"thank you Adam for this beautiful gift. Protect her," says Kono as Adam sees the blood coming out of her.

 

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! KONO!!!!!" yells Adam as the medics run up the stairs to find him holding the newborn baby.

 

"Let me check her. Save the mom," says the Medic.

 

"Lou?" asked Adam. "

 

"What's wrong?" asked Lou.

 

"It's a girl, but I think.....I have to put you on mute for a minute, Lou," says Adam.

 

"how's Kono?" asked Adam.

 

"I'm so very sorry to say this sir......I got a pulse....we need to go know!!!" yells the other medic.

 

"Lou I will call you from the hospital. Get Chin there as soon as you can," says Adam.

 

"I will Adam. Take care of those girls," says Lou. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Sam, what can I do for you?' asked Chin.

 

"I heard form the CGIS that I know about what is going on with Steve and Danny. I just wanted to let you know that I can have my team there soon, if you need the back up," says Sam.

 

"Thanks for the offer Sam. I will keep that in mind if it is too stressful for the remaining members of this team. I know that Steve would be grateful for that," says Chin.

 

"Anything to help you guys out. Let us know. Even if you need background ran on anything, Call me," says Sam.

 

"I will Sam. Thanks for the call," says Chin.

 

 

 

 

 

Chin walks out of Steve's office and sees just Lou standing there. "Where is that girl?" asked Chin.

 

"I sent her home to be with Adam. She looked like hell. I told her that we would call her if we needed the help," says Lou.

 

"Good call. I hate that this is going on when she is this close to her due date. Adam would kill me if anything were to happen to her," says Chin.

 

"I know that he would if he head his way if she did get hurt," says Lou.

 

"Not making it any better, Lou," says Chin.

 

"How was your talk with Sam?" asked Lou.

 

"They would be on the next flight out of LA if we asked them to be. I know that Steve would do the same thing if the roles were reversed," says Chin.

 

"Good to hear. I am hoping that we find them soon," says Lou.

 

"I know that they would try to get out of whatever situation they are in to get back to us," says Chin.

 

 

 

 

"Chin, we need to go. Adam just called. Kono is being taken to  the hospital. She hemorrhaged out after having her daughter. We got to go brother," says Lou.

 

"Okay, lou," says Chin. The two men arrived at the hospital just as the ambulance with Kono, Adam and the baby pulled in. Adam gets out with the baby followed by Kono.

 

"Go," says Lou. Chin nods and runs behind Adam and the baby.

 

"where are you Steve? The team is crumbling," thinks Lou.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Linda and Danny finally arrive in Hawaii. "I got that babe," says Danny as he gives his wife a kiss.

 

"Okay. Where are we staying?" asked Linda.

 

"A beautiful B&B that I had heard about from a SEAL buddy of mine. When I was stationed in Kabul," says Danny.

"I take it that it was McGarrett that told you about this place?" asked Linda.

 

"Yes, Steve told me about this location. He and his husband Danny Williams, have been there a few times," says Danny.

 

"Okay. I'm ready," says Linda as she grabs the carry ons. Danny and Linda walk over to the Hertz counter to get there convertible for the week that they are going to be using. "Wow, Danny. I love this car," says Linda.

 

"I had a feeling that you would like it," says Danny. They load up and drive 3 hours to the B&B. As they got closer, Linda realized why Steve had told Danny about this place, it was beautiful. Linda saw the cliffs that where near the estate that the B&B was housed on. The view of the ocean was breathtaking. Linda looked at Danny as they unpacked there bags in the room.

 

"This is an amazing room Danny," says Linda.

 

"I knew that you would like this room and the B&B. When done unpacking, let's head to the beach to get some time in the sun," says Danny.

 

"I am happy that we are here, Danny. This was so needed. I think next time the family needs to come with," says Linda with a sheepish grin. Danny looks at his wife as she starts to change into her bikini. He realizes that this is the first time since her surgery, that he has seen her like this, fully naked.

 

"Babe?" asked Danny. She turns and stares at Danny as she calls to him forward.

 

"Come here," says Linda. Danny walks over to her and grabs her hand.

 

"Follow me," whispers Danny. Linda listens to her husband and grabs his balls through his jeans.

 

"I like this idea," replies Linda. Danny takes off his clothing to catch up to his wife. Linda lays on the bed as Danny finishes stripping down to nothing.

 

 

 

"Danny!!!!" yells Linda as she feels Danny sliding his cock into her.

 

"Easy babe," says Danny as he slides further into Linda.

 

"I love you, Danny," says Linda. "I love you too babe. Now let me take care of you," says Danny. Linda relaxes and let's Danny take over. She licks her lips as he runs his hands up and down her sides of her body. Danny moves even deeper into his wife when he could  hear a loud commotion outside of their room. He slides out of his wife when he heard yelling outside.

 

"Babe, get your clothes and head to the bathroom. I am going to see what is going on," says Danny.

 

"Okay Danny. Be safe," says Linda as she disappears into the bathroom.

 

 

 

 

Danny gets dressed and grabs his service weapon. He makes his way over to the window to see two men covered in blood running towards the room. "Stop!" yells Reagan. Danny Williams looks up and sees Danny Reagan, a man he only knows from pictures.

 

"Detective Williams, 5-0 Task Force," says Danny as he is holding Steve up by his pants and his arm. Danny walks down to them and realizes the man that Williams is helping McGarrett.

 

"Steve?" asked Reagan.

 

"Reagan," says Steve as he collapses.

 

"LINDA!!!!" yells Reagan. Linda comes out of the room and sees Steve and the two Danny's at the foot of the stairs.

 

"Help me get him in to the room. I can help him with what we have here in the room. Anything worse, we have to get him to a hospital," says Linda as she grabs somethings from their bags.

 

"Steve?" asked Reagan.

 

"Hey.....you finally....made it...to Hawai'i. I am....glad....you (coughing) found us," says Steve.

 

"Relax, Steve. Linda is a nurse back in new York. She is going to try to patch you up," says Danny Reagan.

 

"thanks," says Steve as he lays there as Linda started working on his deep wounds.

 

"Babe, I don't know how he is alive. Look at these," says Linda as she shows Danny Reagan  some of Steve's deepest wounds. 

 

"What in god's name happened to him Danny?" asked Danny Reagan.

 

"We both were kidnapped, beaten, and rapped. He's a SEAL. He's been through a lot worse though," says Danny Williams.

 

"Can I call any of your team to come and get you guys?" asked Danny Reagan.

 

"Call Lou Grover and tell him that we have been found. Need back up and two ambulances to our current 10-20," says Danny Williams.

 

"Do you have his number?" asked Danny Reagan.

 

"I do. It is: 808-555-3056. Let him know that you are a friend of Steve's and got this number from us," says Danny.

 

"I will Williams. Thanks. Do you need anything right now before I call Lou?" asked Danny Reagan.

 

"Advil or Tylenol," says Danny Williams.

 

"i got Advil. Here babe," says Linda as he tosses Reagan the Advil.

 

"Here you go Danny," says Reagan.

 

 

 

 

"May I ask who is calling?" asked Lou when he saw a New York area code pop up on his phone.

 

"Lou Grover, my name Is Detective Danny Reagan of the NYPD. I am here on vacation with my wife, Linda. We have two injured 5-0 officers at the room we rented for our vacation. I am requesting an ambulance and your team to my location. My wife is a Nurse back in New York and is treating Steve McGarrett as we speak. Danny Williams is the one that gave me your number to contact you," says Danny Reagan.

 

"Really? Detective, would you please put Williams on the phone," says Lou.

 

"I will," says Danny as he hands the phone over to Danny Williams.

 

"Danny?" asked Lou.

 

"Quit your talking and get to calling for a medivac for Steve," says Danny Williams.

 

"10-4," says Lou. 

 

"We got a medivac on the way Steve. Hang in there, babe," says Danny.

 

"I have the team on the way Williams. I will meet you goes at the hospital. Junior and Tani are on the way out to you now," says Lou. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Tani!!" yells Junior.

 

"What's going on?" asked Tani.

 

"It's McGarrett!!! Medivac was requested by Williams via NYPD Detective," says Junior.

 

"Give me a minute. I will be right out," says Tani. She changes into shorts and a tank top as she grabs here flip flops, badge and sidearm.

 

"Let's roll," says Junior.

 

"Okay," says Tani as they get into Junior's Ram.

 

"Where were they found?" asked Tani.

 

"Out near Waimea. They walked into the B&B that the Detective and his wife were vacationing at when Danny Reagan saw them. That is when his wife, Linda, who is a nurse back in New York, started to work on McGarrett. He was on the verge of total lung collapse," says Junior. He didn't need to see Tani's face to know that she was crying. "How bad?" asked Tani.

 

"They don't think Steve is going to make it. One other thing though, Kono is also in the hospital. She bled out when she delivered their daughter. She is in critical condition," says Junior.

 

"I pray that this Ohana survives this," says Tani.

 

"Me too, Tani," says Junior as they pulled up to the hospital.

 

"Grover?" asked Tani.

 

"Hey Junior, Tani. Thanks for stopping in. They just got here with Steve and Danny. Steve is in critical condition and so is Danny. The doctor said that it was a good thing that Linda was here on vacation otherwise we would be planning a funeral for Danny and Steve," says Grover.

 

"Where are they? I would like to say thank you," says Tani.

 

"Follow me," says Grover.

 

"Reagan?" asked Grover.

 

"Captain, what can I do for you?" asked Danny Reagan.

 

"I would like for you to meet the rest of the 5-0 task force. Junior Reigns, Tani Rey, Chin Ho Kelly, and the later comer to the party, Adam Noshimuri," says Grover.

 

"I would like for you to meet my wife, Linda Reagan. My name Is Danny Reagan, NYPD Detective. The one request I have to you guy is that this stays out of the papers. I don't need this to get back to the mayor of New York. I am in the midst of running on a temp. basis the NYPD. My reason for this trip was for my wife and I to have some alone time before I take on the biggest role of my law enforcement career," says Danny.

 

 

 

 

 

"We will try our best, Danny, but there is no promises that someone won't leak that Steve and Danny are in the hospital and was saved by someone from the NYPD. Linda, thank you for being at the right place at the right time," says Grover.

 

"Thank you Lou. It is all apart of my job and Danny's too. I take you guys our like how that Reagan family is, tight knit to the core would bend over backwards for one another," says Linda with a grin.

 

"She's only been around us for five minutes and pegs us to a tee. I take it that your father-in-law was the previous PC for the NYPD?" asked Chin.

 

"Yes he was. It has been tough on everyone. Danny is the oldest male in the family and turns to him to keep us going. There grandfather was also killed when his father was. To make it worse, it was the family home that Danny, Erin and Jamie grew up in," says Linda.

 

"I can see why that you have a lot  on your plate, Danny. Is there anything that we can do for you guys, just let us know," says Adam.

 

"You guys don't have to worry about us. Worry about your team and get some rest," says Danny.

 

"He sounds like, Williams. Always look out for others and never himself," says Tani.

 

"She's right Lou, he sounds like Danno," says Junior.

 

"Don't let Steve ever hear you call Williams that Junior or your seal ass is going to be having a bad night dealing with McGarrett," says Lou.

 

"Sorry, Lou, but it's true," says Junior.

 

"SEALs! Go figure. Steve had given me so much shit the first time I met him in Kabul. Typical Marine/Navy thing. I got to know him a little better each time I had a chance to talk with him and hang out with his team. it made me realize I was in the wrong branch of the service," says Reagan with a smile on his face.

 

"Did he try to get you to switch to the SEALs?" asked Junior.


End file.
